Broken Home, Shattered Mind
by TheBestOfBothWorlds
Summary: big thanks to empathic siren, who inspired this fic with her own! harry gets abused, Narcissa saves him, they live happily ever after, don't they?
1. Replaced! reread if you care!

A/N: Parts of the plot and setting belong to empathic siren's story Draco's boy. Names have been changed, but this is a twist off her wonderful story, and is supposed to start a lot like hers, though it will indeed change before this chapter is over. Also, I wrote this story before asking permission, for which I apologise, and I used plot devices and themes initially. Also, this chapter will be changed in regards to certain parts of the plot.

Draco was an extremely normal 9-year-old, except for the little fact he could do magic, as could his entire family. He lived with his mother and father in a small town, just outside of Surrey. He had one neighbor, an old woman named Mrs. Peacock, and the other house was unoccupied.

He lived with his parents, and was a only child. He was lonely, and wanted a brother or sister to play with desperately.

Draco had few friends, and had a lot of acquaintances at school, who protected him from bullies. Draco was an ordinary child.

Narcissa tried to get him to play with kids at school, but he claimed that they did not like to play the same kind of games as he did. So Narcissa eventually gave up. So the days passed, and soon it was late August.

Draco was out digging a hole in the front yard, when something occurred to him. He ran inside to his mother, who was in the kitchen. "Mum, will I have to go to muggle school this year?" He asked, and his mother nodded "You are a year too young to start at Burbank, and you need the muggle interaction. You need more muggle friends." Narcissa said to her son. Draco pouted, but went back to his hole.

Three days later, Draco was going to school. He had his new knapsack, his shiny lunchbox full of good food and a 'friend' on each side of him as he got off the bus.

They found their classroom without assistance, and soon found seats in the middle row. They watched as people filed in, never noticing the tiny raven haired boy who slipped in without being noticed at all. Draco took inventory of his classmates. A tall dark-skinned boy named Blaise, who Draco knew, along with a boy he knew named Michael, a boy with big blue eyes and dark blonde hair, with several chins, and who could hardly fit into his desk.

He kept looking around, when his eyes found a small boy with dark black hair, long and shiny, with the greenest eyes Draco had ever seen. Draco decided to watch this boy, who seemed shy and sad. Draco didn't like people to be sad. He had no reason to be unhappy with life, but he didn't realise just how bad some people had it.

After school let out, and the bus dropped Draco off at home, He ran to the house to tell his mother about the boy. "Mum, and he was all quiet, and he didn't even look at other people!" Draco was saying, eyes bright with interest. "Mum, I am going to introduce myself to him, and then he can be my best friend forever and ever." Draco rambled, with Narcissa nodding at the appropriate times. Draco went to bed in high spirits that night.

The next day, when he got to school, he went off to find the boy by himself. He went behind the school, to see a car pull into the back parking lot and a huge man getting out, yanking the boy from the day before out of the car. The boy was obviously in pain, his face was contorted from trying not to make a sound.

Draco hid until the man left, leaving the boy alone. "I'm Draco. What's your name?" Draco asked, and Harry looked around, as if looking to see whom this boy was talking to. Seeing no one else, he replied "Harry."

Draco looked at the little boy closely. "They hurt you, don't they?" He asked suddenly, and by Harry's sudden paling, he knew it was the correct assumption. He took Harry's hand, taking note of the way he flinched.

"I'll have mum make sure they can never hurt you again. Then you can come live with me and be my brother and we can do everything together and go to Hogwarts together." Here he paused for breath. Harry was staring at him with something akin to astonishment in his eyes.

"Why would you want a freak for a brother?" He asked innocently, and Draco looked shocked. "You're not a freak!" He said with conviction, looking at Harry. "But I make weird things happen." Harry said quietly, and Draco looked like he had seen a ghost. "I'll have you talk to my mum." Draco promised, as the bell rang behind them. They went into the school, as class was beginning.

Harry watched Draco out of the corner of his eye all day. When the end of school came, Harry went silently to the back of the school to wait for his uncle. Draco appeared out of nowhere. "Why don't you come to my house?"

"I can't." Harry said, looking behind Draco to see if his uncle was there. Luckily, he wasn't. "You have to go before he sees you." Harry said urgently. "Who sees me?" Draco asked, and Harry paled as his uncle pulled up. "I have to go." He said, getting into the backseat of the car.

Draco stared as the car pulled away. After school, there was a PTA meeting. Narcissa was on it that year, and was soon accepted into the group of mothers and fathers.

So days passed, Draco telling his mother of the mysterious Harry constantly. One day, Draco had to go to a PTA meeting with his mother, as his father had a business meeting and couldn't watch him. Draco had been bored, until a very pinched looking lady and Harry's uncle walked in.

"Mum. That's the man who hurt Harry." Draco whispered quietly to his mother, whose eyes flicked over the man before she nodded imperceptibly to her son. Draco stayed silent and thoughtful the rest of the night.

The next day, Narcissa made a few calls and visited a few people. The school nurse, the social worker that lived three doors down from Narcissa's quaint family.

She finally waited for the perfect opportunity to invite herself over to the Dursley house. Finally, Draco told her that Harry wasn't in school that day. It was the day after report cards were received, and Narcissa knew something was wrong. She had a brainstorm.

At the PTA meeting that night, she had gotten her opportunity. She had succeeded in inviting herself over for an evening tea. She made a coffee cake, and she herded her son into the car, and went the few streets to the Dursley house. It was small, a three bedroom house with a cellar, and it was exactly like the houses around it.

She knocked, and was soon let into the house. She noticed a small boy in the corner, and also saw that Petunia didn't acknowledge Harry.

She handed the platter to the woman, who shoved it into the small boy's hands, telling him to put it in the kitchen. "Good evening Narcissa." Petunia simpered.

Just then, the stairs groaned, and an incredibly fat boy came down the stairs. Petunia smiled and said "This is my son Dudley. And you know Vernon." She added as the man came down the stairs. "Dudley, this is Narcissa and Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you." said Narcissa. She noticed that they did not introduce the small boy with black hair. She smiled at the Dursleys, and bid them goodbye.

Narcissa and Draco looked at each other once they reached their kitchen, and Draco said "That's Harry, Mum."

She sent Draco to bed, and gathered a bottle of wine from the cellar. She pulled on a shawl and went back to the Dursley's house. She rang the bell and Petunia opened the door. "I also wanted to congratulate your sons achievements with a drink. May I come in?"

The woman nodded and stepped inside, and took Narcissa's shawl. She gestured Narcissa into the kitchen, where Vernon sat reading the newspaper.

She placed the bottle on the table, and Petunia took a corkscrew out of a drawer. She opened the bottle of wine, and poured a glass for all three of them.

They sipped wine and talked of life. Narcissa asked about her sons, and Petunia said she had only one. "Really? What about the boy that answered the door?"

Petunia and Vernon were drunk, just as Narcissa wanted them to be. "He's my nephew. But around here, he's Vernon's punching bag and my cook, cleaner, and someone to yell at. It's like having your own slave!"

Narcissa nodded, and asked "What do you mean, punching bag?" to which Vernon grunted "You know, to vent on when I have a bad day at work. Someone that believes every word that I tell him. If I tell him he's worthless, he believes it!" he sad with a sadistic chuckle.

And Narcissa nodded, and she clicked the recorder in her pocket off. She turned and said "Goodbye." but not leaving. She looked downstairs, coming to a cupboard. She had a feeling in her gut, and she pulled it open. Inside was the

black-haired boy, broken and bruised.

She left the house, but not before snapping dozens of pictures with a digital camera she had in her purse. She left the house and went to bed, only to toss and turn as she couldn't sleep.

The next day, she went into town, to the child services building. She entered, with the tape and photographs clutched in her hand. She was directed to a woman named Sweetgrass.

She played the tape and showed her the photographs, and the woman agreed to take the boy out of their guardianship. She asked if she could foster him, and the woman decided that she could.

Narcissa and Sweetgrass arrived in front of the house where the little boy was held. Sweetgrass rang the bell, and Petunia yelling for the boy to answer the door was heard. The door was opened by the little boy, who had a huge bruise covering his left cheek.

The woman asked kindly if she could speak to Mrs. and Mr. Dursley. The boy turned and called "Aunt, it is the woman from last night and another woman."

Petunia came out of the kitchen and asked if she could help them. Sweetgrass flashed her badge, the badge that showed where she was from, and informed Petunia that she was taking the little boy away because of child abuse.

Petunia looked outraged, and yelled at Sweetgrass. Sweetgrass just told Narcissa to take the small boy to her house. Narcissa held out her hand and said gently and kindly "Come on. You can come with me. I will not hurt you."

The small boy tentatively took her hand and Narcissa just turned to Petunia. "What is his name, and how old is he?" she very calmly asked. "His name is Harry, and he is nine." Petunia said grudgingly. Then Sweetgrass walked out, and Narcissa and Harry went across the lawn, to the house where the Malfoys lived.

"Harry?" Narcissa questioned in a soft and gentle tone. Harry turned to look at her blankly. "Yes. You are Harry." she said while smiling at the tiny and broken boy. She gently moved the boy towards the door of her house. "This will be your home now." She said, smiling at Harry again. Sweetgrass trailed behind, smiling at Narcissa's attempts to make the little boy open up.

"Harry. You will never have to see those people again. I promise." Narcissa vowed, and Sweetgrass had to hold back a gasp when Harry gave a little smile, showing perfect straight white teeth. Harry clutched at Narcissa's hand, and he said a single word, so quietly Sweetgrass almost didn't catch it.

"Promise?" Harry asked Narcissa, who said "Pinkie promise." And she extended her pinkie to the tiny boy, who locked pinkies with hers and smiled a little wider. Sweetgrass had tears in her eyes at the innocent and soft heart that had accepted Narcissa on the bases of a simple pinkie promise.

"I have a son. His name is Draco. Do you remember him?" Narcissa asked the little boy, who was swinging their entwined hands as they walked closer to the steps of the Malfoy house. "Yes." Harry said. "Well, what do you think of him?" Narcissa asked, a little put out by Harry's short answer.

"He seems nice, but I haven't really met him yet. What if he's like Dudley?" Harry asked, starting to panic. "He's not like Dudley. Draco likes you. He wanted me to take you away from those people." Narcissa said, trying to calm the panicking child.

"Really?" Harry asked, calming somewhat. "Really." said Narcissa. Harry swung the hand entwined with Narcissa's as they walked up the steps to Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa entered with Harry, and she invited Sweetgrass in. "Who's she again?" Harry asked. "This is the lady that let me take you away from those people." Narcissa explained. Harry looked at Sweetgrass a moment before gently removing his hand From Narcissa's.

Sweetgrass was smiling at the little boy who moved to stand in front of her. She was surprised when Harry threw his little arms around her waist in a hug. "Thank you." Harry said into the wool of her yellow sweater. Sweetgrass looked shocked for a moment before running a hand through the hair at his scalp.

Harry smiled into her sweater, just below her bellybutton. Narcissa looked at the little boy, and as soon as he let go of Sweetgrass, she smiled and asked "What do you say we wake Draco up?"

Harry looked at her a moment before breaking into an impish grin. Harry nodded excitedly, and Narcissa led him up the stairs to her son's open bedroom door.

"Go jump on his bed." Narcissa whispered, a smile lighting her face and accenting her mischievous eyes. Harry crept silently into the room, and pounced on the bed, making the little boy who was sleeping a moment before scream girlishly and fall off the bed with a thump.

Harry giggled and ran back to Narcissa. "Draco, this is Harry. he will be staying here for the time being, depending on whether or not he has other relatives, besides the neighbors." She explained to her son, who rubbed the sleep from his eyes and studied Harry closely.

"Did you know that you're pretty? You have really long hair. Do you want to play?" Draco said, talking rapidly. "Aunt says that I am a messy little hooligan, and that Dudley is the handsome one, while I am a little scrawny snot that no one loves. And I will play if it's all right with the grown-ups." Harry explained, looking at the floor.

Draco stepped forward and gently raised the tiny boy's chin. "If I say you're pretty, it's because it's true. The fat little boy you used to live with is just jealous because he has little blue eyes instead of the green of yours. And he's too fat to be handsome. He must weigh more than my mom and dad together. And he can only be about my age. Oh, speaking of which, when is your birthday?" Draco asked, looking into big green eyes.

"I think that it's the last day of July. I think I was born just before midnight. Well, if the letter is right." Harry said, looking thoughtful for a second and knitting his eyebrows. "What letter?" Draco asked, "The one in the box with pictures of a lady with red hair and a man with black, messy, and windblown hair. It was addressed to Harry, so I read it. It was sorta hard, but I read it. It said that they were sorry, and that they left me something that would happen when I turned sixteen. I don't know what that means though. Do you?" Harry asked, turning back to Narcissa and Sweetgrass, whom he didn't see enter the room.

"No, sorry, but we will find out soon enough. In the meantime, you and Draco can share a room, unless you would like your own?" Narcissa said, looking at her son and Harry.

"If Draco doesn't mind." Harry said softly, and Draco just said "Okay. Come on. I wanna show you my toys." Draco said, taking Harry's hand and leading him down the hall, leaving Narcissa and Sweetgrass to discuss grownup topics in the parlor.

"And this is my toy broomstick." Draco said, holding up a little broom. "But you can use it too." Draco added, though Harry was looking at something he was holding in his hands, turning it and looking at it from every angle.

"Why do you like that motorcycle so much?" Draco asked, looking over a the green eyed boy. "It looks like the one in my dream. But that motorcycle was a lot bigger." Harry said. "Oh. You can have it if you want." Draco said, looking at Harry, who broke into a wide smile. "Thank you Draco." Harry said softly.

"You're welcome." Draco responded, glad to have Harry's attention. Harry put the little motorcycle into his pocket. Draco looked at Harry. "You need new clothes." Draco said, bouncing from the room, dragging Harry behind him by the hand.

"Mum?" Draco called, and his mother came out of the parlor. "Yes, Dragon?" asked Narcissa. "Harry needs new clothes." Draco said. Narcissa studied Harry a moment. "He does." She turned to Sweetgrass. "I think I will take him shopping. Come by at about nine tomorrow, and we can finish our discussion then." Narcissa said, and Sweetgrass nodded.

"Harry, I want you to take a bath. Is that okay?" Narcissa asked, and Harry nodded, looking unsure. Narcissa drew a bath, and helped Harry out of his clothes. She set him in the bath, and he panicked.

Harry screamed. "I'll be good! Just don't push me under!" He screamed, panicking more by the second. Draco shed his clothes and entered the bath calming Harry enough for Narcissa to lather his hair and rinse it a little at a time.

Narcissa marveled at Harry's hair. It was so long that it trailed behind him. It was at least six feet long, and filthy where it dragged in the dust. "Why is your hair so long, Harry?" Narcissa asked. "Because I never got it cut. It just keeps growing and growing at a very fast rate." Harry explained. Narcissa nodded, and conditioned it, working it through the roots of his hair and gently working it down to the ends, which, on closer inspection, were in great shape, considering that it dragged on the floor.

Draco was looking in curiosity at Harry's hair. "It's very nice hair. Like my hair or mum's hair, 'cept yours is black. And a lot longer. And you have a lot more hair. I bet that your hair wouldn't fit in my snake clip." Draco said, running his hands through Harry's hair. Harry looked at the blonde boy for a moment.

"You're probably right. I do have a lot of hair. My aunt hated it. It was so much nicer than any of their hair. Dudley hated it because everyone complimented me on how adorable I am. It drove them nuts, and eventually she tried to hack it off, but the scissors just refused to close around my hair." Harry said, apparently thinking.

"You have beautiful hair. But the bottom part is slightly weaker than the rest of your hair. I could correct it in a few moments, but do you want me to?" Narcissa asked. "Sure!" Harry said excitedly. Narcissa looked through the crystal bottles until she found a big bottle with a thick blue syrup. Narcissa turned back and uncorked the crystal vial.

"This stuff will fix anything wrong with your hair, and it smells good. I use it, Draco uses it, and my husband, Lucius uses it. Speaking of my husband, I believe he will be home soon, so let's get you presentable, Harry." Narcissa said, lathering Harry's hair with the potion.

Harry noticed that Narcissa was right. It smelled wonderful, with something he had never smelled before, sort of fruity, sort of flowery, and sort of like vanilla and chocolate. Harry liked it immensely, and after Narcissa washed it away, the smell stayed as strong as it was when the stuff was in his hair. Narcissa scrubbed Harry and Draco gently, before helping them out of the tub and tying short robes around them before ushering them into Draco's wardrobe.

She tutted over Harry a moment before dressing him in black slacks that hung off him. Narcissa took out her wand and shrunk them to fit. Harry looked at her wand closely.

"May I see that?" Harry asked politely. Narcissa handed him the wand, and he pointed it at a vase. He closed his eyes and the flowers in the vase grew back to perfection. The petals of the flowers looked dewy, and there was no spots on the flowers or leaves, and they looked very alive. Narcissa looked impressed and took her wand from Harry, who had held it out wordlessly to after using it on the flowers.

Narcissa handed a shirtless harry a silk button down in acid green. Narcissa shrank the shirt to fit, and turned to her son, allowing him to pick his own clothes. He picked slacks, black, and a ice blue button down in fine silk.

Narcissa handed Harry a pair of black dress shoes, pushing the same into Draco's arms. She turned to Harry, and shrank the shoes to fit Harry's tiny feet. Harry looked in the mirror on the door. He looked nice, except that his hair was wet, and was looking very messy.

Narcissa saw, and she ran her wand over his hair, drying it until it was a very dry damp. Then Narcissa took a silver brush and started brushing out Harry's hair. She finished, and Harry's hair finished drying. Narcissa took a fine-toothed comb and combed Harry's hair.

She turned to her son and combed it out. She turned her attention back to Harry who was in front of the mirror. She took the time to study his reflection. She looked at the tiny boy.

"Take your shirt off." Narcissa said, digging some tiny vials out along with a few larger bottles and crystal jars. She handed Harry a bottle with purple liquid in it. "Drink it. It will heal your cuts." Narcissa said, dabbing a green liquid onto a cut, then moving on. Harry downed the stuff, and his cuts started healing, before fading into nothing but creamy porcelain skin. There were still a lot of bruises though, and Narcissa opened a jar and carefully massaged the orange cream into the bruises. The bruises faded, leaving Harry with unblemished skin.

Harry looked up through his eyelashes, shaking his bangs, which were angled and choppy out of his eyes. Narcissa saw a lightning shaped scar, and knew exactly who this boy was. She didn't say anything about it though, and instead looked over the small boy.

She took in his tiny frame, his beautiful and toned arms, her eyes drifting to his face. He was a beautiful child, feminine, but beautiful. He had a truly beautiful neck, with sculpted collarbones, as well as a well defined jaw, no trace of a double chin.

The small boy had a perfect chin and nose, not upturned or too big, but just perfect. His lips were red, not fake red, but a natural pinkish red. They were perfectly shaped, and they created a beautiful contrast to his pale skin. Eyes drifting up farther, Narcissa noticed high cheekbones, and noticeable browbones.

Harry's eyes were a masterpiece. Green as acid or lush grass, they were expressive and shone with an unearthly radiance. Framed by thick, dark lashes any teenage girl would be envious of, and set under sculpted eyebrows, Harry had beautiful eyes. Narcissa knew that her son had beautiful eyes, but Harry had a unique beauty to him.

Yes, he was feminine, but there was something about him that screamed 'GUY', but Narcissa couldn't place it. Not his looks or the sense of innocence surrounding him, nor his posture, nor his clothing. She was still puzzling when Draco tugged her arm. "When is Dad getting home?" Draco asked, looking up at her with wide, innocent eyes.

"Any moment now." Narcissa replied, helping Harry put his shirt back on. Harry buttoned the last button and she led the two boys down the stairs. She sat them in the sitting room. Harry asked for a Latin book, which Narcissa got for him. Harry sat with the huge volume, dwarfed by it, and Narcissa went into the kitchen to get the boys a snack.

Harry looked up as the flames flashed green, and a tall man with long blonde hair like Draco's came gracefully out of the fireplace. Harry shrugged a shoulder and turned back to his book. Narcissa entered and Harry looked up.

Narcissa kissed the man, and turned to Harry. "This is my husband, Lord Lucius Malfoy." She said. "Snacks will be ready in a moment. Lucius, would you like to help?" Narcissa asked, turning back to her husband. Lucius nodded and they left the room. "Don't worry. Mum will talk to Dad. I'm sure he will absolutely love you!" Draco said, moving beside Harry and gently making Harry lay on the loveseat with his head in Draco's lap.

Draco carefully took the length of Harry's hair and spread it out on the loveseat behind him, letting it flow to the floor. He carded his hand through the hair at Harry's scalp, and Harry relaxed.

Narcissa finished a condensed version of that day's events, and looked into the room. "Aww, Lucius. look at them. Isn't that sweet?" Narcissa said excitedly, hushing her voice so the two boys didn't hear. Lucius looked and a soft smile touched his lips, which traveled to his eyes. "I think this is a good idea. Let's keep him." Lucius said, before taking a tray of biscuits and reentering the room, noting that Draco and the tiny boy didn't move.

Lucius poured tea and Harry sat up. His hair flowed over Draco's lap, and was still on it when Harry leaned forward to take the cup of sweetened peppermint tea Lucius offered him. Draco played with Harry's hair with one hand and used the other to lift his cup of tea to his lips.

"Harry. It's nice to meet you. I suppose you will be sleeping in Draco's room?" Lucius asked, offering Harry a biscuit. Harry took it and nibbled on it. "I think so. I never lived anywhere very big, and open spaces scare me a bit." Harry said softly, looking into his tea cup.

"Where did you sleep?" Lucius asked with kindness in his voice. "I lived in my cupboard. Harry said simply, swirling the last sip of tea around the bottom of the cup. "Cupboard?" Lucius asked, not letting his shock enter his voice.

"Yes. The cupboard under the stairs. I used to live there. you know, the bugs and mice and creepy crawlies were so nice. They would keep me company in the dark. I especially liked the little snakes in there. They're quite talkative you know. always babbling about good rocks and bad places to sun. odd things, aren't they?" Harry said, still swirling the tea.

"You can talk to the snakes?" Lucius asked with sincere interest. "I moved to a new cupboard when we moved though." Harry said, now swirling the tea clockwise. As he spoke again, he switched directions. "They healed bad cuts you know. And they would all help to heal my broken bones. They saved my life more than once." Harry said, switching the swirl again.

"Harry? Are you all right now?" Lucius asked, and Harry looked up. "Yes sir." He said softly. "None of that 'sir' stuff. Call me anything you like." Lucius said, looking at the little child.

"Anything?" Harry asked, and Lucius nodded. How about Luke? I like that name. It was one of my snake's name. Well, was, because Aunt Petunia killed it." Harry said, looking at his tea again. His green eyes were brimming with tears, and Draco gently unwrapped Harry's fingers from his cup of tea, and set it on the table, before guiding Harry into a lying position on the loveseat, with his head, once again, on Draco's lap.

"Why did she kill him?" Lucius asked. "Because he tried to bite her, and it would have been slightly life threatening if a rattlesnake bit you. He was only trying to punish her." Harry said, the tears falling from his eyes at last. Draco brushed them away, and Lucius asked "Why would she need punished?"

Harry answered slowly, wondering if he should say anything, and deciding that he would. "Well, see, they locked me in my cupboard for a little while, and he decided that I should have at least gotten something to eat or drink. But she killed him." Harry said in a choked voice.

"How long were you in the cupboard that time?" Lucius asked softly. "I don't know exactly. I think maybe two weeks to three weeks. I don't have a calendar, and even if I did, there was no light to read it." Harry said, and Narcissa stood, announcing that it was time for lunch.

Harry ate little, and when Narcissa decided to take them shopping, Draco jumped at the chance, pulling Harry to his wardrobe to change. Draco had fun 'dressing up' Harry, and after deciding what Harry would wear, Draco pulled Harry to a vanity, pulling bottles of stuff off the top and using it on Harry.

Harry just sat there, letting Draco do whatever he wished. "You have such nice hair. It's kind of curly, and kind of straight. It's soft and shiny, and silky and smooth. Wear it down, but have Dad spell it so it doesn't get dirty." Draco instructed, applying an unknown substance to Harry's collarbones.

"Done!" Draco cried a moment later, helping Harry into the clothing Draco had picked, a gray-blue v-neck cashmere sweater, which exposed his throat and collarbone, and a pair of black silk slacks that laced up the front instead of buttoned. Harry was not allowed to look in a mirror, but Draco slowly circled him before smiling brightly and changing into a silk button down in a cool peach tone with tailored black trousers.

Then Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him down the stairs. "Mum! Dad! We're ready to go!" Draco called, bounding down the stairs with a pair of black shoes in one hand and a pair of black silk moccasins. Draco handed Harry the moccasins. Harry bent down, keeping his balance without touching the floor and pulling on a shoe.

As he pulled the second on, Narcissa and Lucius entered, gasping at the work done to the tiny boy. Harry was wearing an icy sweater made of soft material that clung to him, while showing off his beauty, like his toned arms and collarbone. Paired with the silk pants, Harry looked beautiful. Draco had really done something to the boy, as now he looked very healthy and his skin was glowing.

Lucius exited the parlor with Narcissa in front of him, when she stopped with a gasp. Lucius looked over her shoulder. Lucius studied Harry closely. The color of his sweater made his skin look creamy and luscious. His collarbone was prominent, and Lucius stepped forward, handing the two boys necklaces with the Malfoy crest on them.

Harry had Draco buckle it under his hair, and he let Draco pull his own on. As soon as the thing was clasped, it made a locking sound and shrank until the pendant of white gold was sitting in the hollow of his throat. Draco's did the same, and Narcissa led the way to the fireplace.

"Harry. Do you want me to carry you, or would you like to be carried by Lucius?" Narcissa asked the little boy, not wanting him to get lost in the floo. Harry looked between them and said "I don't care. You choose." Very softly. Narcissa looked at her husband and lifted the boy into her arms.

"Here we go!" she said brightly. Lucius picked Draco up, and Narcissa tosses floo into the fire and called out "Diagon Alley!" Harry shut his eyes as the fireplaces spun past. Narcissa flew from the fireplace, keeping her balance. Harry opened his eyes as Lucius and Draco came out of the fireplace.

"Are you all right Baby?" Draco asked, referring to Harry as Baby. Harry, who seemed to know he was Baby, nodded, asking softly to be put down. Draco, who was already on the floor, wrapped his arms around the tiny boy. "Harry, you need a haircut." Draco remarked, accidentally stepping on Harry's hair.

"May I get it cut?" Harry asked Narcissa quietly. "Of course. Let's see the barber." She said, leading him out of Diagon alley and out into muggle London.

They entered the barber shop, where Harry decided that he would donate his hair. He had the barber put a tight ponytail in his hair halfway down his thighs, and the barber snipped the ponytail off. Harry smiled softly, and they left. Narcissa looked at the little boy, who was studying the people, who would stop and coo over the two boys.

"Your sons are so adorable!" one redheaded woman remarked to Narcissa. Harry smiled softly. Narcissa could not bring herself to deny Harry was her son. She just led the boys back to the alley. She got Harry new clothes, and the people in the shops and street cooed and 'aww'ed over the two boys.

After a day of shopping for toys, clothes, books, and everything Harry could ever need, they went into a store that sold beauty products. Narcissa got all sorts of hair care products, as well as other things, including a bottle of soap that looked like blood but smelled like cinnamon. Harry had fun smelling the different things, and he eventually decided on milk-and-honey scented shampoo and conditioner.

Draco amused himself with smelling bottles and making his father smell them. After buying the products, they went back to the floo, Harry going through with Lucius this time.

At the house, they had fun making Harry's room and wardrobe. Harry was enrolled in a magic preparatory school with Draco. Harry loved school, though he didn't interact with other students much, preferring Draco and books to the other children. Harry and Draco were exact opposites. While Harry liked potions, ancient runes, Latin, dance, martial arts, and charms and enchantments; Draco liked arithmancy, magical theory, history of magicks, and magical creatures.

Most of these classes were theory, though Harry was very advanced in his favorite classes, while Draco excelled in his. Harry and Draco were inseparable within a month, and Narcissa and Draco considered Harry a son, though Harry's next legal guardian, the headmaster of Hogwarts, would not let them adopt him. They had explained the situation, and Harry had excepted it, though he had told them that he didn't like the man who didn't want them to be a family.

So several years passed without a major incident. When the boys were ten, Harry made a car explode when a bully had slapped Draco. The explosion had scared the bully off, and the two elder Malfoys were proud of Harry. They explained that at the end of the summer, they would be getting Hogwarts letters. Harry had bounced around the house for a week, with Draco on a seemingly permanent sugar high.

Harry decided on what to call the two older Malfoys. Lucius became Tio, and Narcissa was Tia. Harry had explained that they were Spanish for aunt and uncle, though he spent a time calling them by other names, he enjoyed using the Spanish names for them.

That was another thing. Harry could hear a word of one language and be able to speak it flawlessly. Draco had a similar talent, though his was with a piano. He could hear a piece and play it without any problems or wrong notes. Narcissa and Lucius were very proud of them, and they were role models to other students.

Summer came and went, and, as they were told, the letters came, Harry's addressed to 'Somewhere out there'. They got their school stuff, Draco deciding on Harry's new wardrobe, which mainly held fine fabrics in muted colors, besides a few articles in a bright green. Harry had a good sense of fashion, but Draco was very possessive and rather liked doing things for Harry.

While shopping, Harry asked why he was so protective and possessive, and Draco replied "Because you're my Baby." and loaded more clothing into his arms.

They arrived on the platform amid pure chaos. Draco grabbed Harry's hand, leading the still small boy into an empty compartment. Harry smiled at Draco as he swept his hair forward so he didn't sit on it. Draco laughed at Harry, who had sat and stood instantly, accidentally missing a good chunk of hair and coincidentally pulling it as he sat. Harry sighed sat on the ground, wandlessly conjuring a pillow.

Draco looked out the door of the compartment door, before gesturing to Harry. Harry moved to the door, peering out at what Draco was pointing to. There was a rather pretty girl struggling to get her cloak, which had gotten caught in a door, unstuck. The two boys left the compartment and forced the door open, releasing the girl's cloak.

"Thank you. I'm Pansy by the way." The girl said, brushing imaginary lint off her cloak. "Draco. This is Harry. care to join us in our compartment?" Draco asked, gesturing to Harry.

_Darn it! _Pansy Parkinson thought, trying fruitlessly to open the door. Then, out of the blue two boys appeared, pulling open the door and released her cloak. She looked to the blonde boy, introducing herself. The first thing she noticed was how cute he was. He was the definition of a guy, with ear length platinum hair and gray-blue eyes. He had a good build, muscled, but not overly so. He introduced himself and the boy beside him, whom Pansy had not noticed. She took the time to study the other boy.

He was very...girlish. There was no other word. He had knee length ebony hair that glinted in the bright sunlight, with ruby lips set in pale skin. Looking into his eyes, which were a brilliant green, she could see emotions swirling like a pond in them. She stopped her inspections and followed the boys.

Draco entered first, sitting on a cushion on the floor and pulling the other boy onto his lap. They looked like brothers. Pansy looked at the two. They spent a little time talking to them, and they became fast friends. The three liked to do all sorts of things, and Pansy was like a third part of the group, putting her worth into subjects that Harry and Draco were rather bad at. Transfiguration, divination, and a few other subjects were her specialty, and she also had a talent, though hers was harder to use. She could sense emotions of those around her if she concentrated. they made a great team, and they talked the entire ride, never pausing.

Pansy concentrated on Draco, and love rolled off him in waves, along with affection and possessiveness to Harry. Harry had love and affection, as well as thankfulness. Pansy knew that she would be a major part of their group.

Draco was running his fingers through the hair on Harry's head as the ride progressed. They climbed off the train and into a carriage with another boy. Harry decided he didn't like the loud boy, who had introduced himself as Blaise.

They were ushered into the castle, and Harry waited to have his name called. Draco and Pansy were sorted into Slythrin, and Harry couldn't be happier when he was placed there as well. They ate at the feast, before heading to their common room. They entered the dorm and made sure they had beds next to each other. Harry made acquaintance with the other boys before going to bed.

Harry woke the next morning to Draco humming tunelessly while buried in his wardrobe. Harry laughed, and He yawned, climbing out of bed. Blaise, who was stifling a yawn, looked up and said "Mate, if you don't change soon, you'll be jumped by every guy on your way to the shower."

Harry looked down. He was wearing a pair of black fleece sleep pants, riding low on his hips. Harry shrugged, and pulled up his pants. They fell back around his hips, and Draco looked at him sharply.

"Harry, you should get dressed. And you are still too thin. You need to eat more." Draco announced. Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. but ever since I was little, I never had a real appetite." Harry said. Draco looked at Harry sternly.

"Go shower." Draco ordered, dragging said boy over to his wardrobe. Pulling it open, he selected clothes for harry and shoved Harry into the hallway, which had a few people walking to the common room or showers. Harry stumbled into the showers, which had two people in it besides Harry.

Harry got out of his sleep pants, leaving him in boxers. He slipped into a cubicle, and pulled them off, drawing the curtain behind him. He turned on the water and moaned softly as the hot water washed the tenseness from his body. Slumping against the wall, Harry grabbed a bottle full of thick crimson liquid.

Stepping out of the spray, he poured a good amount of the crimson into his hand, unknowingly dripping it on the floor just outside the curtain, which he accidentally had pushed out trying to get out of the spray. He lathered his body with the stuff, turning the bloody red into a red foam. He stepped back into the spray, and rinsed himself off. He grabbed a bottle of potion to lather his hair.

He rinsed his hair out. He lathered it with the sweet smelling potion he had used ever since he had started life with the Malfoy family. He inhaled deeply, the scent bringing back memories.

He rinsed his hair. He turned off the water, muttering a drying spell on his body and pulling on a robe that belted and was mid thigh length. While stepping from the steaming shower, he slipped on the soap and fell onto the floor, hitting his head and blacking out.

Theodore Knott was showering when he heard a loud smack, like something hard smacking the floor. He got out of his shower, wrinkling his nose at the metallic smell before his eyes fell on Harry and the growing puddle of crimson around his head.

"Guys! Harry fell in the shower!" Theodore yelled, taking off into the dorm room, where the guys were getting ready. Draco was on his feet in a second. He ran to the bathroom, and seeing Harry on the floor. He turned to Blaise. "Get Snape and Pomfrey." Draco ordered, falling to his knees in the crimson. He watched Harry closely, making note of his color. Snape came running in, and fell to his knees by Harry. Poppy came in a moment later.

She scanned Harry, before demanding a potion from Severus. She poured it into Harry's mouth, and stroked his throat until he swallowed. Then she levitated Harry to the hospital wing, tucking him into a bed, while Severus dealt with the blood and the boys in Harry's dorm.


	2. Hate Mail and Plotting

A/N: Dear reviewers, I know this story sounds a ton like Draco's boy, which I've read. I actually love that story. I just wanted a story where Narcissa did something about it, and isn't a non-magic AU. So, be assured, this is not plagiarism on my part. If you look close, they are very different. I was going to put it in an author's note on the first chapter, but, alas, I forgot. So, here's the basic point; Broken Home, Shattered Mind is NOT Draco's boy. Anyway, this is not a rip off of another fic, it is MY fic. Thank you for listening to this drivel, and on with the story! I know it's about half the length of the first chapter, but there really wasn't anything else to say.

Chappie two

"Is Harry gonna be okay!" Draco demanded for a third time. "I believe so." Severus repeated. He had been the buffer for the Malfoy heir's worry. Harry was safe in the hospital wing, and left Severus to deal with Harry's friends and roommates.

"When will Harry be out?" Draco asked. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know. now, I suggest that you stop asking me the same questions before I place silencing charms on you." Severus said, and Draco sat on the bed. "I know, I know. I'm being irrational. I haven't seen him look like that since the first few weeks after we took him from the muggles." Draco said softly.

Severus looked at the haunted look in Draco's eyes. "Nightmares?" He asked gently, and Draco gave a jerky nod. " He would dream about those wretched muggles, his uncle in particular. He would scream and cry, jerking and pleading for it to stop, that he was sorry, and 'please!' were some of the big ones. There were a few ones where, after he woke up, he would cry 'I'll never do it again!' It broke my heart." Draco said softly, pulling his knees to his chest.

"He was particularly scared of my father. My mother would take him into her arms and I would hold his hands. My parents would sing to him until he fell asleep again. I don't think anyone slept well for a week after we took him in. he would have nightmare after nightmare, and every morning, he would ask if we were giving him back and if he should go pack." Draco said, his eyes glazing over.

He sat in a trance-like state for several minutes before shaking his head and looking at the others in the room. they stared back. They jumped and turned as the door flew open. Narcissa Malfoy flew in. "Where are my babies?" She demanded, before her eyes fell on Draco and she scooped him into her arms. "Where's Harry?" She demanded of Severus. "Where is he?" He demanded again when he stayed silent.

"Mum? Why are you here?" Draco asked. Narcissa looked at him. "Those pendants you and Harry wear, they tell your father and I when you or Harry is in danger. And those pendants were practically screaming. I cane as fast as i could. Now, Severus, WHERE. IS. HARRY?" Narcissa demanded once more.

Draco was the one to answer. "He's in the hospital wing. He fell in the shower and I think he cracked his head open. There was a huge puddle of blood. Draco said, looking at his robes and the edge of his white button down, which had rapidly drying blood on the bottom inch of it. Narcissa gasped and took Draco's arm, leading him out into the common room, and proceeded out into the dungeon corridors.

She strode from the dungeons to the hospital wing, never slowing down. She threw open the portrait and went to the only bed with privacy curtains around it. Narcissa went inside, looking down at the young man she considered a son. His eyes were open, and he was shaking slightly. "Someone there?" He asked softly, and Narcissa nodded. "Yes, Cissy is here, Harry." She said. Harry nodded slightly.

"My head hurts. Madam Pomfrey said I can't go to sleep, because I might not wake up again. She has to brew a potion for me." Harry said softly, his eyes beginning to fall shut. Then they flew open. "She put a spell on me to keep me awake." Harry mumbled. Narcissa kept Harry talking. "What a day, huh? No classes yet, and here you are in the hospital wing. I have a feeling that you will spend a lot of time here." Narcissa commented.

Harry gave a weak chuckle. "I'm sorry." Harry said, becoming serious once more. "Whatever for?" Narcissa asked, and Harry said "For worrying you." Narcissa looked at the small boy on the bed. "Harry, it was an accident." she said. Harry looked at her. "Draco?" Harry asked the oddly quiet boy.

"I'm ok. I was just thinking." Draco said. "Well, if you're sure." Harry said as Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the room with a smoking goblet. "Drink this all up." She told Harry who took the goblet with a pout. He took a sip of the potion and grimaced. "Worse than pepper-up." Harry remarked, taking another gulp of it. this time he had to force his throat to swallow the thick, gluey liquid and not throw up the contents of his stomach.

He finished the goblet, and Narcissa handed him a glass of water, which he drank. He thanked Narcissa, and Madam Pomfrey told Harry that he could go. "But take it easy, and if you get a headache, go lay down." She ordered, and Narcissa helped Harry from the bed.

He stared down in disgust at the bloody robe he was still wearing. "Could you clean this?" Harry asked Narcissa. She muttered a very strong cleaning charm. Harry looked at his now clean robe, and the group made their way to the great hall.

Harry entered and sat down at the Slythrin table, oblivious to the looks he was getting. Draco and his mother followed Harry, sitting on either side of Harry, who was happily eating a piece of bacon. He only looked up when the post came. Four owls were winging their way to him. there was a brown owl, plain and unobtrusive, a black eagle owl, sleek and shiny, a blackish-blue owl with inky feathers that seemed to meld into one another, and a snowy owl he reconised as his own owl, Hedwig. Two of the owls had black and gold envelopes that trembled slightly in thir beaks, while the other two had scrolls of parchment.

"Hey Hedwig. What have you got for me?" Harry asked her, stroking her and giving her her favourite breakfast food: pancakes. Hedwig gave a soft hoot and Harry untied the parchment, and she flew off. Harry turned to the inky black owl. He knew who was writing him. "Hey Demitrius.( I don't know how you spell it!)" Harry greeted the owl, who have a hoot and nipped Harry's ear affectionately. "How is your friend?" Harry asked it, and the owl hooted again. Harry looked at the owl awhile longer, and Harry spoke once more.

"After I take your letter, go to the owlery. I will come find you when I have a reply." Harry said, taking the other roll of parchment. He turned tyo the brown and black owls. "May I take the letters?" Harry asked them, and they stuck out their legs in an affirmative. Harry took them, and they took to the sky.

Harry put the two scrolls in his pocket, and took the first gold and black envelope. He opened it, and a voice started cursing him. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE WIZARDING WORLD. YOU MUST BE GOING DARK! A SLYTHRIN, REALLY! WHAT WOULD YOU PARENTS SAY?" a voice screamed. Harry winced slightly. He opened the other one. "A SLYTHRIN? YOUR PARENTS WOULD BE SO ASHAMED! NOT ONLY DID YOU GET SORTED INTO SLYTHRIN, YOU ARE ASSOSIATING WITH A MALFOY! A MALFOY, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" The voice finished it's message and ripped itself to peices. Harry just swept the shreds away and left the great hall. As soon as the doors shut behind him, people glared at nothing, cursing the two women who would do that to such a broken little boy.

Griffindors helped Slythrins find out the identities of the two women who sent the hate mail. Soon, they had named them. Brigitte Sweetberry and Bessie Stillman. Then they made plans regarding revenge. Draco and a Ravenclaw named Hermione made an outline of what other people said. Fred and George Weasley, two Griffindors, ploughed through notes of their inventions and concocted four new ones to add to the parchment they would send to the women.

Narcissa held Harry while he cried. He kept asking her a single question "Why?" Harry asked again. "Why are they so mad at me?" Narcissa pulled him closer. "I don't know." She murmured into long inky hair. "I just don't know." Harry shuddered for a few moments before falling asleep.

Narcissa looked upon his sleeping face before tucking his head under her chin. She rocked him slightly, shifting on the cold stone floor. Narcissa looked around the little alcove. It was small, barely big enough to stand in. she heard people walking past them. She sighed, knowing Harry would be in no shape to attend class.

She sat a while longer, before gently shaking him and leading him out of the alcove. Narcissa made her way to the potions classroom, knowing that Severus would be able to help Harry.

Harry walked close behind her, avoiding eye contact with the portraits. Narcissa stopped in front of a door. Harry looked around her knees and saw a door. There was no sound coming from inside, but that changed as soon as the door opened.

Silence fell as Narcissa stepped inside. Harry was behind her, avoiding the fifth year class's eyes. He stayed behind her, her slim body easily hiding his own. Harry looked at the man he considered and uncle. A real uncle, not like his old Uncle Vernon.

"Severus. I daresay you heard the mail today?" Narcissa asked. Severus inclined his head. "Shall we adjourn to my office, then?" He asked. Narcissa nodded curtly and the two adults went through the door to the office, Harry training behind.

"Severus, I need you to tell Harry why he got that mail today." Narcissa sighed. Severus nodded, and picked Harry up, placing him on his lap. "You see, Harry, people think Slythrins are evil, because a man who was in that house caused great destruction. Because they are naturally cunning, people viewed them as evil, though every Slythrin knows that that isn't true. So, these people, who went to another school, or was in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Griffindor, thought that Slythrins were evil, because snakes represent evil to them, and they think anyone with a snake as a house symbol is is evil and murderous." Severus explained to Harry.

"But you are a surprise. You treat everyone equally, which means you have friends in all the houses. And after you left, they made a plan to get back at those awful people who wrote those mean letters." Severus explained. "you know, sev, I'm not seven." Harry said, smiling at his surrogate uncle. "Ahh, sometimes I forget what you were like when you were little. You acted so much older than you were." Severus said, his eyes glazing over. "Anyway, take Harry to his room, unless he wants to attend classes?" Severus said, looking at Harry.

"I'll go to class." Harry said, smiling slightly. "My bag is in the great hall." He announced, going and getting it. Narcissa watched the boy she raised from a small, skittish, shy boy walk down the hall. She turned to Severus. "Thank you. I know how much you hated James Potter, but you didn't take it out on Harry." She said, smiling at Severus, before she too took her leave.

_This is going to be a bloody long day._ Thought Severus with a shake of his head, replacing his 'cold bastard' mask and exiting the office and billowing back to the classroom, where students were attempting to brew a simple healing draught. _Another day, another dollar._ Severus thought, mentally smiling at the phrase his best friend used when he had to do something. _Quite a day indeed._

A/N: Know what? I love reviews. Love it? hate it? tell me what you think! Even if its a five word review saying 'It sucks' or 'It rocks!', tell me!


	3. The Gift and Calculating Professors

A/N: I am leaving things out, and I will be putting flashbacks in during occulumency. Also, Snape is good in this fic, and likes Harry, who can be broken easily. Also, people are plotting for Harry's sake because his story is well known in the wizarding world, and Harry gets so upset over the hate mail because it's his biggest fear to disappoint people. Remember, his first years, where he learns basic behaviour and views of the world. So his reaction could have been much worse. Plus, muggle London knows the story of the little boy who was hated for who he was, thus causing most muggleborns to know. Now, enough explanations, and on with the story!

Chapter 3

Harry retrieved his bag, and went back to Narcissa, who took him to his first class. Draco took his hand and squeezed it gently. Harry smiled, before listening to the professor, who was giving a lecture.

As the class ended, Draco dragged him to an alcove. "Are you all right?" He asked, and Harry shrugged. "As good as possible I suppose." Draco studied Harry. "All right. We have to get to Herbology." He said, dragging Harry out to the greenhouses by the hand.

"Hey Harry! I'm Hermione Granger!" A busy headed girl said. Harry smiled. "Hi." He replied, and they struck up a conversation about Hogwarts. Draco smiled at Harry, and turned his attention to Crabbe. Class started, and they got another lecture.

Harry stood as the bell rang, and went to Draco, who took him by the hand. Walking beside Draco, with Crabbe on his left and Goyle behind him, they went to their third class, transfiguration. Another lecture.

The bell rang for lunch, and they went into the Great Hall. Harry sat between Draco and Blaise. "Hey, Draco, we found something to use for revenge." One of the Weasley twins said, handing Draco a roll of parchment. Draco read over it, smirking. "Excellent." He said, and smiled at the two. They gave twin smirks and went back to their table across the room.

"Dray, what was that about?" Harry asked, and Draco shrugged. "Nothing important, just a prank I wanted." He said, slipping the scroll into his pocket. Harry smiled and tucked into his lunch.

Draco, on the other hand, was thinking. "Hey, Harry?" He asked. "Do you think mum would like a present?" Harry shrugged, swallowing before answering.

"Well, yes. Who doesn't like presents?" He asked, and Draco smiled. "Speaking of which, Sev- err… Professor Snape, has a present for you." Draco said, and Harry smiled. "Awesome! He didn't have to."

Draco looked around, feeling strangely jealous when people looked lustily at Harry. "Shall we go get it?" He asked, and Harry nodded, his smile widening.

Draco took his hand and pulled him away from the hall. They went to Severus's office, where he was eating while grading papers. "Another failure."

"Who?" Draco asked, and Severus sighed. "A third year Hufflepuff." He said, and put his quill down. "What can I do for you boys?" He asked, and Draco said "Give Harry the thing."

Severus smiled and handed Harry a small box. "I picked it out." Draco said proudly. (A/N: they are still kids, they're only 11!) Harry opened it, gaping at the beautiful bracelet in it. It was a platinum chain, literally covered with charms.

"We started it when you first came to live with us." Draco said proudly. "It starts on the left side of the clasp, and the newest are on the far right. Draco pointed out the first charm, which was a beautiful lily.

"That was because you were so much like your mother, and it was a reminder." The second, a platinum stag, was pointed out. "That one is for your father, he had a stag animagus. The third is for your godfather, whose form was a huge black dog." Draco explained, and Harry fingered each one. He fingered a crescent moon charm.

"Mum said that was for your mother's friend, Remus, but she never said why it was a moon. Anyway, the dragon is for me, the bat is for Uncle Sev, and the sun is for Dad. Mum's charm is the flower she was named for. Then we have personal charms." Draco said, pointing out each platinum charm.

"And this one is there because you reminded me of one." Draco said, touching the small lion charm fondly. "And mum said you were a little angel, so you have one of those as well." Draco said, moving on. "This one is a swan, 'cuz mum likes it, she said you were graceful like a swan, so that's there too."

Harry looked over them, before touching one of the last ten charms. "What is this?" He asked, showing Draco a tiny bottle. "It's a charm to make you resistant to most potions, unless they are given to you by Narcissa or I, or Madam Pomfery." Severus said, and Draco smiled.

"There are only a few others, and Mum will explain them to you." Draco said, showing Harry the last nine charms; an emerald set into a miniature sword, a tiny snake, a mini crystal ball, and a small flame caught his eye. Harry held the bracelet out to Draco.

"Do you think you could put it on me?" He asked, and Draco took the slender hand, clasping the bracelet. Harry looked at it, and the charms clinked together.

Harry threw his arms around Draco, who smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around Harry, who kissed Draco's cheek. "You have no idea what this means to me." He said, tears falling from his emerald eyes. Draco carefully wiped them away, and he smiled. "I actually do."

Severus watched this display with calculating eyes. He needed to talk to Narcissa and Lucius about this new development.

A/N: I know it's pitifully short, but I had major troubles writing this. Hopefully, my computer is all better, because I don't fancy loosing my stories…again. Anyways, review! Reviews are so inspiring to read, especially those who have offered criticism, it helps me make my writing better!


	4. Flashbacks and Sev's 'Talk'

Broken home chapter 4 

A/N: I'm so glad people liked the bracelet. I saw a show on TV that had a bracelet like that, and I loved the idea, and incorporated it into this story! Also, Heather, they did share a bed until they left for Hogwarts, and while there is technically nothing going on between them, there soon will be. Draco can't keep his hands off his little lion. :D also, I'm glad everyone thought the bracelet thing was adorable. And yes, it did hurt when Harry fell in the shower, but he's strong, and he has a hard head. :D the Malfoy family is not a deatheater family, because I want them to stay home with Harry and Draco, plus, I don't think Sweetgrass, who is a witch, would let a deatheater family foster Harry Potter. And this story will not be like incest, sorry for the confusion about that. Also, Narcissa never adopted Harry because she was sure Draco and Harry would get together.

This author's note is 163 words long. How insane is that?

Chapter 4!

"Lucius. I'm telling you that something has changed." Severus was telling his best friend. "I know isn't it sweet?" Narcissa cooed. Lucius smirked. "You know, Lily and Narcissa would talk for hours on how their sons would fall in love, and they would be related by law." Lucius remarked to Severus.

"I know." Severus said, rubbing his temples. Narcissa smiled sweetly. "I know Lily would love this arrangement."

Lucius looked at his long-time friend. "Well, what do you suggest?" He asked, and Severus shrugged, looking from Narcissa to Lucius. He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts before speaking.

"I think you should let it progress without any interference." He finally said, causing Lucius to break into a relieved smile, and Narcissa to pout. "But I wanted to play matchmaker." She said, before her eyes glittered.

"I know! I'll play matchmaker with you!" She squealed, and Severus looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"No, anything but that!" He said, and Lucius laughed. "I'll even help her." He said, causing Severus to scowl.

"You wouldn't." he stated, causing the other man to smirk in a rather disturbing fashion.

"But, my dear friend, you know I would." He replied, and Narcissa stepped in. "Are you sure it's going to be romantic? They are only eleven, you know." She asked, and Seveus stared. "I have seen lovesick students for almost ten years. I think I know what it looks like." He said rather coolly, causing Narcissa to placate him.

"I didn't mean it like that Severus. I was merely asking if you are sure it is more than a platonic relationship, like brothers." She said, and Severus slumped into his seat.

"No. Draco is already possessive, and Harry is much more affectionate than any of the siblings we have at Hogwarts, barring the Weasley twins. Those two are closer than most, but they are twins." Severus said, looking thoughtful. Lucius looked troubled.

"But what will happen now?" He pressed, causing Narcissa to send pleading looks at Severus. "You will not interfere, Narcissa." He said firmly, and Narcissa grinned wickedly.

"Fine, but I expect compensation. I'll get you a date for Sunday lunch." She said, sweeping from the room. Severus groaned as Lucius laughed in the background.

_Oh, the misfortune._ Severus thought with a sigh.

**Meanwhile**…

Harry and Draco were sitting on the raven-haired boy's bed. They were discussing what had happened earlier.

"The nerve of those women. To send you howlers." Draco was saying, bristled like an angry cat. Harry, who still had precariously balanced self-esteem, didn't understand why Draco was so upset.

"Don't worry." Harry said, unconsciously shrinking from the quickly angering boy. Draco seemed to notice and moved forward, hugging Harry tightly. "I'm not mad at you." Draco said, kissing the top of Harry's head. Harry leaned into Draco.

He loved how protected he felt when Draco just took him in his arms. He felt love toward him whenever Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, or even Severus held him.

But for some reason, hugging Draco felt different than hugging anyone else. There was a certain heat, a certain love that wasn't there any other hug. And when Draco innocently kissed his head, it was different than when Narcissa or Lucius did. ( A/N: Do you really think Snapey-poo would kiss someone's head? Honestly?)

Harry mentally shrugged it off and smiled at the blonde across from him. Draco smiled back, his eyes bright. He leaned forward and whispered something into Harry's ear, causing him to shiver. Draco seemed to notice and smiled at Harry.

Harry smiled back, nodding. Draco's eyes got bigger. He laughed, and Harry found himself laughing along.

**Later, Severus's quarters**

"No, Lucius, I refuse." Severus said, and Lucius put on his puppy eyes. "Won't work." Severus said, and Lucius pouted.

"Pweety, pweety, pweese?" Lucius asked, mentally berating himself for sinking so low as to talk in a baby voice. Severus cringed and said "That really doesn't suit you, but fine."

Lucius cackled and left the room, leaving Severus to ask himself how he was going to handle this new embarrassment. He sighed and owned a glass of firewhisky, pouring another. He decided to be a little buzzed, to help him through the night.

**Fifteen minutes later, Draco's room, the dungeon dorms**

Draco was sitting on his bed reading a potions book. Harry was looking into his star globe. He was locating different constellations, and was singing a lullaby softly. Draco didn't recognise it, and he was about to ask where he had heard it, when there was a knock on the door.

Draco called for the person to enter, looking up as his godfather stepped in.

"Hey, Sev." Draco greeted. Harry smiled. "Yes. Your father wanted me to find out-" He cleared his throat, "how deep the relationship between you is." Severus said, and Draco smiled.

"He's my little baby." He said, causing Harry to flush. "How about you?" Severus asked Harry, who blushed redder. "Nevermind." Severus said, causing Harry to shy away and Draco to pull him into his arms.

Severus watched, before hugging the two boys and leaving. Draco looked down at Harry, suddenly impure thoughts running through his mind. No, he wasn't thinking about sex…yet, but he was imagining kissing Harry, waking up to Harry in his arms.

Harry was thinking along the same lines, but didn't say anything. Draco kept quiet as well. Draco made a silent vow. He would protect Harry, keep him safe, and be there when he had nightmares.

He was a little sad that Harry still thought they might give him back to the Dursleys if he was impolite or messy. Draco thought it rather tragic, and though he understood, he still was a little hurt that Harry would think that.

He squashed that thought angrily. His little lion may still be a little cracked, but Draco knew that they could love him back together. They had started doing just that when Harry had been home. The poor dear was ashamed of his magical outbursts, apologising over and over and expecting punishment.

They, of course, had never really punished him, but Harry had been worried for years. He had eventually relaxed a little, but he was nowhere near normal during childhood.

Lucius had scared the child on a number of occasions, and Harry was slow to forget. He had a good heart, a sweet child, very shy, and normally silent, which was probably from the monsters he had to live with before.

While Lucius and Narcissa were mostly the ones to pick up the pieces, Draco was there to put them back together, better than when it broke. Harry had always sought Narcissa and Draco for comfort, but Lucius was the one he liked to discuss stars with.

Draco was great and all, but he liked potions better, and didn't know a lot of constellations. Lucius, however, did, more than Harry did, and would teach him during the night, pointing out the constellations and telling Harry their names.

Narcissa taught Harry to cook and charms, while Draco and Severus taught him potions. Harry was scared of potions. He didn't like buckets of water, bathtubs, or anything else you could fill with water and was bigger than a goblet.

Draco remembered the first time they had tried giving Harry a bath after Lucius lost his temper.

**Flashback**

Narcissa led Harry to the bathroom, and the small bath Draco used. She filled it, never noticing Harry's eyes filling with fear and resignation. She began to set Harry in the bath when he came alive.

He screamed and kicked, pleading not to be pushed under, that he would be a good boy. Draco, who was right beside her, looked at Harry wide eyed as Narcissa set him down, where he became calm and silent once more. Narcissa looked shocked, and she reached for Harry to scoop him up.

Harry, thinking it would be a blow, scrambled back into a corner, away from the two. Draco ran over and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Baby, Mummy won't push you under. She just wants you to be not so dirty anymore." Draco explained. Harry looked at the bath and began to shake. Draco took Harry's hand and led him to the bath, entering and holding his hands out to Harry.

"Please?" Draco asked, and Harry entered the tub. Narcissa was scrubbing them with a soft cloth when Lucius entered.

Harry screamed and was off like a shot, out of the bathroom and out into the corridor in a second flat. Lucius looked dumbly at the spot where Harry was. Narcissa looked at the bathwater, her eyes moving to the door, and she was out of the room, trying to find Harry.

She finally found him in a closet, still naked as a newborn, with his arms wrapped around his knees. She had lifted him into her arms and carried him to the kitchen. Harry tried to get away when he saw Lucius, but Narcissa wouldn't let him.

Lucius approached and kissed Harry on the head. "I never meant to scare you." He said, and Harry looked at him wide eyed for a second before he stopped struggling. He wouldn't let Lucius hold him yet, but Lucius expected that.

**Present time, Draco's room**

Draco pulled himself out of his memories and kissed Harry once more, this time on the cheek, close to his lips. Harry smiled and kissed Draco chastely on the nose, before settling down with an astronomy book.

"Dray?" Harry asked, looking at Draco intently.

"Huh?" Draco asked, shaking his head to disperse the memories. "Are you alright?" Harry asked, looking deeply into the grey eyes. His heart fluttered.

"Yeh, I'm going to get some sleep. Night." Draco said, climbing into bed and snuggling into the covers. Harry followed suit, and as Draco lay awake, Harry's breath evened out. Draco let himself fall into a restless sleep.

A/N: Things are beginning to be moulded, but remember people, roses have thorns.


	5. another tragedy

HAHAHHA! I'm so evil. I just thought of something that will drive all sane people bonkers! I'm going to make a schedule of updates! They will update in this order…normally:

LILADOB

Snake house

BHSM (THIS ONE)

Immense changes

Harry Potter on Tour

I'm having insane writer's block. Tell me what you want to see, and it might be used, depending on how compatible it is with the story already posted. Any ideas will be carefully looked over, so don't be shy!

Chapter 5

WHAM! Harry shot up in bed, to see Draco smirking. Harry glared at the blonde, who smiled and went to his bedside. "We have to get to breakfast." He announced. Harry got out of bed. He went to the shower, and washed quickly, getting dressed and walking back to the dorm, where Draco was waiting.

Harry grabbed his robes and bag, not bothering to put the heavy black fabric on before breakfast, and left the room, walking to the great hall. Draco followed, crowing in glee.

Harry entered the Great Hall, ignoring the stares, he was quite used to them, and sat at his table, grabbing some toast to eat. He had been eating happily when something fell from the ceiling.

Well, it seemed to fall from the ceiling, but was actually birds, owls to be precise. And three of the owls dropped heavy packages on Harry, who was hit hard on the head.

He heard Draco talking, and he tried to listen, he truly did, but he was so tired, and his eyes were too heavy to keep open…and so Harry let them fall.

Draco had tried desperately to keep Harry awake, knowing that if Harry had a concussion, and fell asleep, he could fall into a coma, or even die.

He started sobbing when Harry's eyes fluttered shut, and his breathing evened. Severus ran forward, gathering the boy into his arms and running for the hospital.

He laid him carefully on the bed and yelled for the nurse. She saw Harry and rushed over.

She began her examination, and though she looked rather bleak, her eyes were hope-filled. "He's in a coma, but he's trying to come back to us." She announced.

Draco sat by Harry's bed day in and day out, for five days straight. He had gotten a grand total of three hours sleep, and hadn't eaten for two days.

Narcissa was there whenever she could be, as was Lucius, and Severus came whenever he had a spare minute.

The boxes had been full of rocks, sent by Death Eaters, and Draco knew they had aimed to kill him. But Harry was a fighter, and Draco talked constantly to him, telling him how much he missed him, and how the entire school was rooting for him, and that they loved him and wanted him back.

"Baby, we need you, I need you." Draco cried on the seventh day, and Harry's hand twitched. It had happened before, so Draco didn't think for a moment Harry was awakening.

"Baby, I don't know if you ever realized, but I love you, more than anything. You are my baby, my little lion." He said, and watched as his mother entered the room, looking tired, weary, an almost as bad as Draco knew he must look.

"Hey, Dragon. How is he?" She asked. "No change." He said. Narcissa sighed and kissed her son before bending over Harry and kissing his forehead and smoothing invisible wrinkles from the smooth covers.

She looked on in sadness as Draco went back to whispering in Harry's ear, and when he fell silent, Narcissa began to sing a lullaby that she had sung to calm the boys after a fright when they were young.

Draco looked on as Narcissa sang softly to the unmoving boy on the bed, slowly singling along, almost soundlessly, his voice breaking from the tears in his throat, burning his eyes.

He had only cried when Harry had a nightmare, when Harry forgot that they wouldn't hurt him, when Harry hid from them when they were angered. Harry made him cry.

Harry's hurt, Harry's pain, Harry's fears. Draco realised that he not only loved Harry, he was _in_ love with Harry. Of course he had to figure it out when there was a high chance that Harry wouldn't ever wake, and he wanted to scream at the irony.

Narcissa was watching Draco out of the corner of her eye. She hoped Harry would wake. It would destroy the Malfoy family if he didn't.

Draco slid onto the bed beside Harry and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Wake up, love." He whispered. He settled back into his chair and fell into a fitful sleep. Narcissa watched over the two for the rest of the night.

**Ten days since Harry fell into his coma…**

Draco was still by Harry's bedside. He hadn't seen his bed for a long time. He hadn't left Harry for two minutes. Harry hadn't woken yet.

Draco had had a chat with the nurse, and now called her by her first name in private. He still hadn't been eating much, but ate enough so he would live. Harry had started having tics.

Poppy said it was because he would be waking up, though there was no way to know how long it would take. Draco slept beside Harry in bed, sobbing until he fell into exhausted sleep. Poppy watched over them, and when she realised that she had a friend who could help, arranged to have Harry transferred to a hospital. A muggle hospital. They were bringing him over today, and then the Malfoys could stay with him there.

Poppy bundled Harry up, and Draco woke instantly. "Where is he going?" He asked, and Poppy smiled sadly. "We are transferring him to a muggle hospital, where he can come out of it, without the strain of magic in ths castle. I think that's why he hasn't woken up yet." Poppy explained, and Draco nodded, pulling on his robes. Narcissa entered at that time, with Lucius and Severus, who immediately started asking questions. After explaining her reasoning, the group walked out of Hogwarts, out to the gates, where they apparated to outside a Muggle hospital. They entered, and Harry was settled into a room, hooked up to machines and tubes.

Draco couldn't stand seeing his baby hooked up like that. He kissed Harry softly on the lips, and smiled as he sat beside him. Poppy had been feeding Harry through magic, sending food through magic to his stomach.

Here, they send food through a tube into Harry's blood. His poor baby. Draco refused to leave, and the nurses stopped after a few hours.

Days passed, and soon, it was 23 days since Harry had fallen into his coma. He constantly twitched, and he seemed to almost wake up at times, until finally, at three minutes to midnight, his emerald eyes opened.

"Dray?" His voice was raspy and dry. Draco pushed the call button, and a nurse appeared within seconds. She got a glass of water, and called in Harry's doctor. The nurse notified Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus, who were all eating in the cafeteria.

They came running, and Harry smiled at them. Maria Sanchez, Harry's doctor, removed most of the tubes, and unhooked most of the machines. "Harry!" Narcissa cried, flying into the room. Lucius and Severus were right behind her.

Harry looked at Narcissa, who threw herself to Harry and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "We were so scared, I thought you would never wake up." Narcissa sobbed. Lucius pried his wife off Harry and hugged the boy himself.

Severus stepped forward and handed Harry a potion. "Drink it after you are alone." He said, and Harry nodded, slipping the potion away. Draco attacked Harry after Severus stepped away.

"Oh, Merlin. I thought you would never wake up!" Draco sobbed, and Harry started crying.

"I heard everything you said to me." Harry told the occupants of the room. Draco looked away. "And I return the feelings tenfold." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco's eyes brightened, and the three adults looked on in approval. Narcissa fought the urge to coo and won by a tiny margin. Severus seemed pleased, Lucius looked giddy, and the nurse didn't know what to think.

Harry looked Draco in the eye. Draco looked at Harry. "What was it like?" Draco whispered, and the nurse took out a pen and poised it over a pad. Harry looked thoughtful and started speaking very slowly.

"It was like being asleep, and you can hear everything, but you can't move. I dreamed too. Well, not dreams, but memories. Ones I wished I could forget mixed with the ones of you guys." He spoke to Draco looking at the rest of the room as he spoke the last part.

"It was like a fog, and it was like watching a movie. After one or two memories like that, I started feeling like I did in the memories. The ones of my uncle were terror filled, and the ones with you were excitement, happiness, and the feeling of being safe. I've never felt that way before you guys." Harry spoke, eyes glazed.

"I couldn't feel anything, not the pain, or the soothing touches. I could just feel emotions. Heavy emotions. If I was scared, it was so bad I could barley see, or breathe. If I was excited, I was giddy and overexcited. Happiness became elation, and elation became such warmth, it pushed all the bad away." Harry said, looking at Narcissa.

"I could hear you, and I felt lighter and lighter, and I'd think I could open my eyes, but I was too weak. But I tried. I heard everything, even things I wasn't supposed to." Harry said, eyes clouding over.

"Dumbledore plans on taking me away from you. Putting me with his brother's daughter's son or something like that." Harry said, and started crying. I don't want to leave you!" He screamed, causing the nurse to almost drop her notes. Se rushed to restrain him, but Severus stopped her.

They can handle him." He said softly, pointing to Narcissa and Draco. "They love him with all their heart, and Draco will go to the ends of the earth to prove it, and Narcissa is the same. Lucius will demand payment for any sins against him, and I will protect him no matter the cost. We can handle him. Now, go. Tell them we are taking Harry tonight." Severus said as he turned back to the happy reunion.

A/N: please don't kill me. I had writer's block, honest! I'll try to get the next one out, there will not be another tragedy…well, not yet. The coma has a huge part in the plot…and while I dislike it, it was necessary.


	6. Setbacks and recovery

Broken home chappie 6

Narcissa was worried for Harry. After coming out of the coma, he had periodic bursts of childlike behavior. Poppy, who had let Narcissa pull Harry out of Hogwarts, said it would pass after Harry had relived the most memorable parts of his childhood. It hadn't soothed her in the slightest.

Poppy had given the Malfoy woman a muggle video camera, for Harry to talk to. She said it would let them know what was happening in his head. Harry used it all the time, and twice every 24 hours, she would change the tapes, and watch the recorded one.

Tape 1

"Where Unkle Verwnon?" Harry asked the camera "If he finds the nice people, he'll hurt me some more. I don't like hurts." Harry whimpered, and he shifted until he was sitting curled up, with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"I'm scared." Harry admitted some time later. "If the nice people no hurts me, unkle will hurts me more when he finds out I wasn't being punshed, like a fweak is 'posed to." Harry confided to the camera. "Ant Petuna burned me, and it hurts lots, so maybe it'll count as some of the ouches that the nice people gave me?" Harry asked uncertainly, rubbing his left arm, where an electric red burn was.

"But maybe unkle will put the burny stuff on it and make it hurt worser!" Harry began to panic, and then stood. "Why am I in here?" He asked, child-life behind him. He hadn't noticed the camera and left the room.

End tape one

Narcissa cried softly, and went to find Harry. She healed his arm without the raven-haired boy's knowledge, and wanted to cry as Harry went back into childness.

She led him to the camera room, and left him alone at the boy's pleading.

Tape 2

Harry looked into the camera once more. "I don't know where my uncle is." Harry said, sounding older than the last tape. "Uncle Vernon won't be happy that these people are nice. He'll hurt me more. I don't like being hurt, but I deserve it for being a freak. I wonder how long it will take for these people to find out…and then to return me to my family."

End tape 2

Harry's childlike phase passed as quickly as it had come, but it left Narcissa sobbing. His innocence was amazing, but the fact that there was no doubt in his mind that he was a freak disturbed her greatly. It had been two days since these had started, and Draco had yet to leave his room.

Whenever Narcissa passed, her son was sobbing for the boy he loved. She had tried to get him to come out, but to no avail. Narcissa had settled for popping food in for him, though she hated doing so.

Severus was a mess, he was like a father to Harry, and seeing him in the state he was in had tore him apart. All he did was read book after book about trauma, and he barely slept.

Lucius had canceled every business meeting and was helping to keep Severus from starving or going sleepless. Harry was like a second son, and he found tears in his eyes more often than not.

Narcissa herself was only holding up because Harry needed her to. Harry had fallen into a routine, sleep, live as a normal boy for periods of time, during which he played outside, as Narcissa said that Draco had been called away to school while Harry recovered, and bouts of a childlike state.

Soon enough, the tapes changed to when he was living with the Malfoy family, and soon, it was memories from last year. Surely the nightmare was almost over, right? It had been 3 weeks since the mess had started, and Harry had gotten out of the hospital. Draco still hadn't come out of his room, and the elf that had been bestowed to him at birth said that Draco had eaten little, slept poorly, and hadn't changed, showered, or even looked anywhere but the ceiling since it all started.

Soon, Harry had overcome the bursts, and Narcissa had run off to tell Draco. Draco, hearing what his mother said through the door, had opened to door immediately and had asked where Harry was.

The elf hadn't exaggerated. Draco was filthy and smelled; he had lost far too much weight in far too short a time, and looked sallow, with dark circles and bags under his eyes.

Narcissa had cleaned him up, and had put a glamour on his face, and had released him to Harry who was falling asleep. Harry had made room for Draco, and they fell asleep together.

A/N: a burst of inspiration, to let you know just how messed up harry still is. He honestly believes these things about himself, causing him to be submissive and meek toward everyone, because he's afraid they will send him back to the people who hurt him if he does something wrong.

This will be a kinda inspirational fic, maybe a little depressive at times, but overall a story about healing…and I apologise it took so long, but between my new addiction-a great game, and my 3 jobs, there just isn't any me time left… 


End file.
